Big Time Rocker
by NarutoTV
Summary: Coming back from their world tour, Big Time Rush makes one last stop and Griffin finds the fresh new addition to Rocque records he was looking for. Naruto Uzumaki is what he calls small town famous and the pride of his county. He catches a Big Time break at one of his live performances and heads out to L.A. to take his music to the next level.


Disclaimer: Do Not Own Naruto or Big Time Rush

* * *

Two months. An entire summer, sixty days.

That was how long it had been peaceful and quiet at the palm woods. And also how long fifteen-year-old Katie Knight had been bored out of her mind.

Go with your brother and his friends. Her mother had said.

 _"You can't stay cooped up at the Palm Woods all the time."_

 _"You need to make friends she says."_ Katie snorted quietly not wanting to draw the attention of any of the other six passengers on the bus.

So she didn't have many friends, Okay no friends except for her brother's friends who were also like brothers to her. It didn't give her mom the right to meddle in her life, the whole "crazy Molly who turned out to be a criminal" deal should have proved that it wasn't a good idea.

"But does she learn from the past?"

No, she sends her teenage daughter to spend the summer touring the world with teenage boys. And not even cute boys, she was stuck with her brother and his friends who smuggle crickets out of France! Katie

Katie glared at Carlos who was trying feed his cricket. After the failure to hide the thing from the French police Carlos had barely let the thing out of his hands. It wasn't healthy spending that much time with a cricket.

"Whomp! Whomp!"

And then there was Kendall and James who were still fighting with the plastic lightsabers. Watching them jump around the bus swinging their plastic swords and knocking over anything in their path.

"Katie!" James shouted breaking his dual lightsaber in half. "Join the dark side and help me defeat Kendall."

"Yeah, I'm not doing that," Katie said and went back to playing on her phone. "Gustavo where are we!"

The produce of Big Time Rush didn't answer vocally instead pointing at the sign above the driver's seat.

 _"Wyoming."_ Katie smiled. That meant they were only two days out from L.A factoring in all the stops the boys made Gustavo take.

"Gustavo, stop the bus!"

Jerking forward Katie's phone fell from her hand as the bus driver slammed on the brakes and everything around her went flying including Kendall and James who landed in a heap on the floor.

"What, Carlos?" Kelly asked from beside Gustavo who was crushing a cup of coffee in his hand. "I thought you wanted your cricket to see L.A? How is stopping going to make that happen?"

"I want him to see the world." Carlos corrected bouncing in his seat as he pointed out the window. "And remember how Griffin said he wanted new talent for Rocque Records? Well, I just found our last place to look so maybe we don't have to go back empty-handed."

Kelly stood up from her seat and walked over to Carlos' chair and looked out the window to where he was pointing.

"No."

"What why not?"

Curious Katie got up to and went to check what Carlos was pointing at. The other boys had the same idea and so they all went to Carlos' chair and crowded around shoving each other to get the best view.

Katie rolled her eyes and went to the seat in front of them and looked out that window instead. "Five County, Next right. Really Carlos? A county Fair?"

"Little Kendall is right," Gustavo yelled back at the group. "We aren't going to find the talent Griffin wants at a county fair. We're not going."

"Gustavo is right guys," Kelly shrugged patting Carlos on the arm. "Griffin says the board wants something different at the studio and considering all the talent we've seen on the tour that he turned down I don't think we'll have much luck here."

Carlos leaped from his chair, his cricket cradled against his chest. "Who cares about that. Jean-Pierre has never seen a Fair before. I'm going, who's with me?"

Kendall, James, and Logan all raised their hands while Kelly sighed and looked to Katie for help.

"Sorry, the second Gustavo said no they probably made up their minds," Katie said and went back to her seat. After working with his 'dogs' for years Gustavo really should have seen this coming.

"We are not going to the stupid fair!" The big dog himself yelled and Katie giggled when her brother raised an eyebrow and looked to his friends.

They were going to the Fair.

* * *

 **XxX**

 **(One Hour Later)**

"This is not a Fair!"

Giggling as Gustavo swung his arms wildly Katie looked around at the group of people crowded into a field. She could make out the buildings of a town in the distance and cars seemed to stretch all the way to it but that made sense considering that on the right side of the highway thousands of people were gathered cheering for someone performing on stage.

"Looks like we missed the Fair part." She said nodding her head to the half taken apart rides and empty booths. "Sorry, Carlos,"

Kendall clapped his hands together and stood up at the front of the bus his signature 'I have a plan' smirk on his face. "Why don't we look at the bright side of things?"

"What that we wasted my valuable time?" Gustavo asked sarcastically literally pouting and Katie was tempted ask if he wanted a bottle but she didn't.

Instead, she stood up and threw on the black hoodie she had stuffed in her bag while her brother continued on with his speech.

"Griffin wants new talent for Rocque records but he has been very picky so far. Everyone who has auditioned gets turned down. But all those people," Kendall pointed out the window of the bus and there was an echo of the crowd cheering. "Whoever is on that stage must be doing something right."

"Maybe," Gustavo looked thoughtful. "Or this is a country hoe-down and they are cheering on some worthless no talent dog because they don't know any better."

Everyone stared at the famous producer for a few seconds before deciding it wasn't worth it to get into the man's lack of feelings for other people's feelings.

"Alright, Katie make sure you stay close," Kendall said and Katie rolled her eyes but she didn't disagree.

"Let's go find a new addition to Rocque Records!" Carlos cheered and ran from the bus, the other guys not far behind him.

Kelly rubbed forehead and grabbed her jacket. "They are taking this better than when Kat's crew signed on."

* * *

 **XxX**

 ** _"Alright, everyone having a good time?"_**

"You ready, Naruto?"

Naruto looked up from his spot sitting on the ground and smiled. His spiky golden blonde hair was slightly matted and his white t-shirt was sticking to his sweaty skin but he got up all the same and grabbed his guitar.

"I'm ready,"

The owner and mind behind the five-county fair Sarutobi Hiruzen mayor of the town 'Konoha' held out his hand that was holding a black earpiece.

"This is the final act of the fair, Naruto."

"Don't let it end on a bad note," Naruto repeated the age-old phrase Sarutobi had been telling him since he closed the Fair for the first time four years ago when he was twelve.

 _"A lot has changed since then."_ He thought as he slung his guitar strap over his shoulder. It wasn't anything special, just a plain black guitar with only an outlined green leaf for design on the front, but the six-string had gotten him through it all.

Sarutobi patted him on the back and gave a little push shoving him to the steps leading on stage. "You got a few songs left, make sure they get their money's, worth kid."

"Last but certainly not least, we have Naruto Uzumaki! Returning to the stage to say goodnight to you folks, let's give him a loud welcome!"

 _"That's my cue."_ Jogging up the few steps Naruto shoved the curtain aside and stepped out onto the stage waving as the crowd cheered shouting his name and clapping as he took his place center stage behind the mic.

"Alright guys, listen up!" He said as the band started to play. "The Fair's coming to an end and it won't be back for another year so if you've got anything left in your systems now is the time to let it out."

 **{Linkin Park "Numb")**

Taking a breath as the crowd cheered and clapped and screamed Naruto took the mic from its stand as the band started up the next track.

* * *

 **XxX**

 **(BTR)**

"That was...loud" Kelly offered holding a hand to her left ear while she held her tablet up camera pointed at the stage.

"What did you think, sir?" She asked the caller on the other side while shooting Gustavo a hesitant look. The song good, a little loud for her taste and dark.

"Keep recording," Griffin said crossing his fingers underneath his chin.

Gustavo nodded agreeing with that plan and Kelly saw him looking actually thinking about something that wasn't an insult to throw at the kid on stage.

"Gustavo, I don't think that this is the right sound for Rocque records," James said scrolling through the playlist that was on display in the only few open booths left in at the fair. "I just don't see it meshing very well with BTR and Kat's crews sound."

"That is why you are not in charge. Now, you dogs go do something away from us while we talk with Griffin" Gustavo waved his hand. "Oh, and take Katie with you."

"Why isn't Katie a dog?" Carlos mumbled his face full of a corndog.

"Get out of here!" Gustavo yelled as the blonde on stage started singing again.

 _"Crawling in my skin!"_

 **(Linkin Park "Crawling")**

Kelly shot her boss a frown. "Was that really necessary?"

"Yes, remember how they reacted when we were thinking of singing Kat's Krew?" Gustavo shook his head don't need the dogs ruining this."

"You really think Griffin will sign this kid?" She hadn't agreed vocally with James but the self-proclaimed "face" of Big Time Rush was right when he said the Rock music wouldn't mesh well with Rocque records current artist. No matter how ironic it was.

"Gustavo, find him after the show. See if he has a mixtape and tell him to stay beside the phone." Griffin's voice came from Kelly's hand before the tell-tale click of a video chat ending came afterward.

Kelly turned her tablet it around and stared at the blank screen incredulously. "Gustavo, you can't let Griffin do this. He hears what a song and a half and decides the kid has talent? We don't even know if these songs are original."

"He asked us at the start of the tour to find new talent for Rocque records. It is the end of the tour and we have NO TALENT!" Gustavo exploded for all of two seconds before calming down. "Roque records has two pop groups already; if Griffin thinks Rock is the way to go then we have to trust him. And we don't have a choice in the matter he still owns us."

Gustavo grabbed Kelly by the arm and started dragging her along as he bulldozed his way through the crowd shoving the singing and screaming lunatics to side.

"Let's just hope this one is better behaved than the dogs."

* * *

 **Prologue to my new story.**

 **Challenge fic from a reader of my other story.**

 **"Have Naruto be a singer and be signed by Rocque Records. No specifics on what genre but the challenge was to keep his canon past as canon as possible. No friends as a child and teen, everyone in his hometown looked down on him and everyone hated him until he was older."**

 **All the songs I'm going to use won't be from Linkin Park but most of them will because I like them and I think their messages in the songs match what I think Naruto would be like if he wasn't in an anime.**

 **Thanks for reading and leave a review with what you think.**

 **Also PM me or Leave a review with challenge prompt and if it's possible I will make a story. Hopefully a good one :)**

 **See ya next chapter!**


End file.
